


Misunderstandings

by geo_geode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Angst, Asexual!Rey, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Force sensitive!Reader, Kylo Ren and Reader have misunderstandings about each other, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren wants Rey as an apprentice, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Kylo hates that he loves you, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader loves Rey, Reader thinks Kylo Ren is in love with Rey, Softcore smut in some chapters, Stormpilot, bisexual!reader, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geo_geode/pseuds/geo_geode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) loves Rey, Kylo Ren wants Rey as an apprentice.<br/>The two of them meet, and automatically clash as (Y/N) has misunderstandings towards Kylo.<br/>Between their anger and confusion about what their feelings are, romance ensues.</p>
<p>Ficlet where Reader thinks Kylo loves Rey as well, but he actually loves Reader. Eventual Kylo Ren/Reader. Reader is taken to the Starkiller base, the main setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- Home

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a little slow at first, sorry about that. The updates will be somewhat slow as I get writer's block often. Thank you for reading!

It had been a few days since The Resistance had destroyed the base of The First Order. Along with the loss of Han Solo, and with that came anger and grief. You recalled the memory of the fight between Kylo Ren. The numbness in your hands from the freezing cold, the taste of iron and saltiness within your dry mouth, the cries in anguish that escaped from your lips. It was his fault, every last thing you blamed it on him.  
Finn was in a coma, Hans was gone, and Rey had set off for the last jedi, Luke Skywalker. That left you alone to wallow in your thoughts. Your mind was clouded with dark emotions, but she was always there to help you. Rey, the girl who you had known since childhood. You loved her, and longed for her.   
You wanted her to whisper your name, "(Y/N). I love you," and to embrace you in her warmth. You knew that wouldn't ever happen, knowing fully that she had no interest for love nor sexual relations. It pained you at times to even stand next to her, or to hear her exclusive voice call out to you. Even then you stood by her side, you promised to never let go. She was your whole galaxy, your ray of light.  
You smiled fondly now, as the dark and stormy clouds in your mind departed. You went to bed that night, knowing that you were home now. You were home with your family, safe and sound.


	2. Chapter Two- Reevaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story pans over to Kylo Ren, and we get a glimpse of his angry phases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the story isn't that great, better chapters are coming up.

Any sensible person of The First Order knew when to avoid Kylo Ren while he was in a destructive mood. This time was no exception either. The buzzing and crackling of the aspiring sith lord's unique saber could be heard as it cut through the air, and any objects around it. He had previously wrecked a nearby control panel, earning him a glare from Captain Hux. His sweat covered face along with his dark locks were concealed within his mask.

"THEY GOT AWAY! THE RESISTANCE REBELS, AND THE MAP PIECE TO LUKE SKYWALKER!" He yelled without a damn about who heard him. He slammed the bottom of his clenched hand against the wall, after removing the helmet that began to feel suffocating. He was having trouble breathing from his rage outburst. Kylo leaned his head against the wall as well, letting his messy hair get in the way of his eyes. 

The most upsetting thing to him was losing the force sensitive prodigy. He knew he had awoken the force in Rey even more so when he took her aboard. She was extremely skilled for someone without training; Kylo knew Rey could be a great asset to him. Obstacles were in his way however, and they threatened to shut down his plan. His plan was to make Rey his apprentice, and he would have to use (Y/N) (L/N) to fulfill it.

He saw (Y/N) in most of Rey's memories during his interrogation. If not most, then she was in all of them. It made him nearly throw another fit in disgust now, thinking about how blatantly obvious it was that you were infatuated with Rey. 'What's got (Y/N) so in love with that scavenger even,' Kylo thought to himself now calmer than before. It wasn't until a few moments later that he stopped and reevaluated himself.

It wasn't like him to think of such foolish things. Deciding that he just needed more rest to cope with what happened, he meditated in the dark shadows of his chambers. "I promise I will make you proud Grandfather."

 


	3. Chapter Three- A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe comes in and talks to Reader about Finn, and his interrogation. Reader starts to think about Kylo Ren and gets a little insecure.

(Y/N) had awoken earlier, due to the fact the sun peeked in through her blinds. Not that she minded it, it was much worse back on Jakku. She felt a disorientation now, being in this room knowing she was part of The Resistance now. It never occurred to her that her fate would come down to this. (Y/N) ran her fingers through her (H/C), (H/L) hair.

Prepared to undress to bathe, she heard a knock on their door. "Come in," you said not knowing who could possibly want to speak with you. Poe stepped in planting himself across from you. The look on his face was dreadful, and you could tell he had been crying. He slowly rose his head up glancing over at you.

 "H-have you been any better," the usually strong-headed and determined pilot asked, now with a weak and crackling voice. (Y/N) felt a pang of sympathy and pain hit her, it broke her heart to see him like this. 

"I've been alright." (Y/N) didn't have much to say, and neither did Poe. They sat there in silence until he finally said something.

"I can't hear m-my own thoughts anymore, they're surrounded by him." Your (E/C) eyes darted over to his hands that tightly intertwined with one another. 

"Finn is going to be alright, I just know it. We'll get through this together Poe." For the first time since he came in, he genuinely smiled. Even if it was a small, weak one. (Y/N) smiled back, wrapping her hands around his as a sign of comfort and support.

"Did I ever talk to you about my interrogation? With Kylo Ren that is." You shook your head, wondering what he went through. "He tried to get me to tell him where the map piece to Luke Skywalker was. Once he knew that BB-8 had it, he demanded to know where he was. This was after I was brutally tortured, he only came in when the others couldn't get a thing out of me." 

This left (Y/N) to think about Rey's interrogation, where she had been treated the polar opposite. Poe interrupted her thoughts to inform (Y/N) that Kylo Ren did indeed use the force to interrogate captives. 'Why was Rey treated much better? She hadn't been brutally beaten like Poe. Kylo, or Ben, even treated her gently and went along with what she wanted,'  (Y/N) pondered. It's not like she would say it aloud as Poe sat by her, generally speaking (Y/N) wouldn't dare speak about it.

"Ah, I have to go. I usually check up on Finn around this time." You waved good bye, before he turned around one last time. "Thank you, for listening to me today. It helped talking you (Y/N)."

You stayed still in the same seat, in the same position, and in the same room. Yet everything felt changed, different even. The air felt colder and thicker, your body heavier with weights upon your shoulders. Each heave was becoming more and more meaningless to you, and you knew exactly why. The twist in your stomach was all because of him. 

Did the master of the Knights of Ren fall for Rey? Was Kylo Ren going to take her from you, away from your life? What happened to make him so gentle towards Rey, in comparison to others? (Y/N) didn't feel the need to eat or shower at the moment anymore.


	4. Chapter Four- His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has a flashback to the battle between you, Finn, And Rey.

Kylo Ren returned to his chambers after having a word with the Supreme Leader Snoke. It wasn't outlandish that Kylo Ren's room would be decorated in a dark and gloomy fashion. You could get a nice view of the bypassing stars, galaxies, and much more. Even though there was a bed fit for a king that was drapped and embellished, he decided to take a seat in the more modest chair. Lips pursed, he thought back to the lightsaber duel.

Finn had been struck, slashed in the back by Kylo's lightsaber. (Y/N) was the first to regain consciousness, and to realize what was taking place. Shakey and mortified, she looked up to see the merciless monster in front of her. To the naked eye, he looked like a normal man with black locks and brown eyes. He couldn't decieve her seduce her into joining him. Even with Kylo's deadly weapon in the way, (Y/N) would not be so easily defeated. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and her body, giving (Y/N) strength and courage.

She quickly ran to retrieve the only other lightsaber around, the one that belonged to Luke Skywalker. With a press of a button, the blue light of the weapon reflected upon the snow. Both of two lightsaber wielders looked on in astonishment, but both were for different reasons. One was full of wonder and excitement, while the other was overflowing with loathing and anger. (Y/N) struck a blow to Kylo, but that was quickly deflected by him.

Their movements almost seemed like a dance, full of explosive energy. The pair maneuvered their way around the trees, never breaking eye contact. (Y/N)'s (E/C) eyes looked into Kylo's brown ones, that would change continually. First, they were kind, grieving, and loving. Second, they were hateful, greedy, almost even confused. Then last of all, every emotion were somehow represented in them.

She attacked desperately with all the love, hatred, and passion she had. Kylo of course noticed her recklessness, fury, and determination. Seeing (Y/N) flee deeper into the woods only intrigued him more. 'The great chase was on,' he thought with a chuckle.

Eventually, Kylo had (Y/N) cornered, backed up to a tree. His left arm was on the right side of her, as the other held his lightsaber in place- to insure protection from (Y/N) slashing him. (Y/N) on the other hand, had both of her hands on the lightsaber, pushing back in an attempt to defend herself.

"You're an interesting one, especially for a low breed mutt," Kylo Ren said in broken sequences, since he was primarily focused on creating an equilibrium between the force of you two. He saw her about to retort back, before she shushed up and held in her true potential. "Would've been better if you had been force sensitive as well, similar to Rey. It's a shame I'll have to rid of you too."

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, or anyone else!" (Y/N) yelled in response. It wasn't long until Kylo sensed the sleeve on his right arm absorb droplets, and the sight of her crying silently caught his attention. He felt an indescribable feeling, one he had only experienced training under his uncle. 'Sympathy was it? Ah, an old weakness in my way.'

He grabbed (Y/N) by the wrists, and pinned them above her body. He was ready to rid her of this world, vanquishing her. That was until Rey retrieved the lightsaber from (Y/N)'s hands, proving who the real owner was. He gritted his teeth, and looked back.

(Y/N) felt the darkness surround her as Kylo sent a punch to her face. She tasted the blood from the impact drip into her mouth, and saw him for what seemed like the last time. From then on, the fight was between Kylo Ren and Rey.

"You need a teacher." That was all could be heard from him, before the newfound gash appeared. Of course, it was all due to the courtesy of the former scavenger. The ground split, as the ground beneath them crumbled. 'Being spared,' Kylo thought, 'was only for the pathetic.'

The rest was clouded with escaping, and the X-Wings departing as well. Kylo looked down at his lightsaber, turning it on. "Truly if only she could've been force sensitive." He slashed at the table in front of him, easily slicing it into pieces. The stars and the planets, with the nebulas seemed brighter- more vibrant and vivid. Just as those (E/C) eyes he wished to see once more.


	5. Chapter Five- The Capture and the Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren comes and proposes an offer. When that fails, well, he can take anything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sounds so sexual, I am sorry-

It was suppertime now, and (Y/N) had a long day. After the events of Poe and critical thinking, she was exhausted. General Leia Organa had been kind enough to train her in combat and self-defense, along with other useful skills.  
You weren't entirely sure what her true intentions were for you. Did she want you to be prepared to fight for the Resistance, or was it to compensate for her losses?

'The death of Han Solo and her parents would strain her, right? Having your brother and son abandon as well over all makes everything worse,' you thought. General Leia had been through many intolerable acts, yet she managed to make time for the Resistance and you. You feel indebted to her, you wanted to be able to support her really.  
(Y/N)'s stomach rumbled, demanding food. A few people passing by, including some pilots she saw earlier, looked over at her. Some quietly laughed, while some judged (Y/N) slightly. None the less, she went off looking for food. The chefs were still preparing dinner, leaving (Y/N) to snack on a few slices of flatbread.

You had your fair share of bread, the self-rising kind you needed to mix with water, but you still enjoyed the comfort bread gave.

You hummed a tune that you made to soothe Rey when she felt all winded up back when you were just children. You didn't care if people thought the song was weird, you were going to enjoy your bread as you headed back. You opened the door to the room and closed it with a satisfying click. Fixated on your small meal, you plopped yourself down on a cozy looking black chair.

"This isn't my chair." You said aloud, with some concern, feeling warmth and clothes beneath you.

"That's because I'm not a pathetic chair."

(Y/N) turned around, getting hair in Kylo Ren's face. He didn't seem too upset about it, judging from the way he looked at her through the messy locks. She attempted to get up, call for someone to help. In response, he shifted his hands over to her hips, his grip firm.

Kylo sighed and covered (Y/N)'s mouth with his black gloved hand, now having to wrap his arm against her waist.

"Could you be so kind to not make such a fuss?" (Y/N) looked back at him, they were too close for comfort. He noticed the attention she was giving to his scar, and the two exchanged looks. He hesitated for a moment before continuing on with what he had to say.

"I need you to come with me."

He removed his gloved hand to allow her to speak. (Y/N) looked astonished, eyes wide. How could he ask her with such serenity, with such an emotionless face.

"No, why would I go with the likes of you?"

Kylo knitted his eyebrows in frustration. 'Why did you have to be so complicated,' he thought with a huff.

"I'll provide answers to your questions, it's obvious you have some," he whispered into her ear. He looked over with a devilish look. Kylo know you'd consider actually leaving with him.

You paused for a moment, thinking about all the things you could find out. Was it worth being in the hands of the First Order however?

"No, I won't go with you." (Y/N) tried to escape his grip once more, but he had fully wrapped his arms around her. The chair creaked as he leaned towards (Y/N), his breath was audible and could be felt on her skin. He could see how tense (Y/N) was now, and her breathing rate sped up.

"I gave you a choice. You know I can take anything I want." He whispered quietly and repeatedly sent shivers down her spine. He had kissed (Y/N) on the neck, but it was subtle. His lips ghosted over her neck while he took in a sharp intake of air.

(Y/N)'s face flushed, but the moment was shortly ended. He carried (Y/N) gently over his shoulder and headed out the door. With a swipe of the hand, he had force pushed the fellow rebels away roaming in the hallways. Eventually, he activated his lightsaber and started deflecting the bullets that were aimed for him. (Y/N) thumped against his shoulders, but it was no use.

Kylo hissed, he had been grazed on the back. Thanks to you for being a distraction. He went onto the ship, commanding troopers around angrily.

"BV-5472, get us back to the base. NOW!" He yelled at the pilot, who nervously complied. Turning his attention to you, and you backed up against the wall- your mouth dry and arms on the wall. Kylo was dragging his lightsaber across the floor causing an indent, and was dangerously getting near you.

"Go find me a first aid kit." He groaned at the graze and placed his hips onto yours- not to mention his hand was on her face. He looked you up and down, and then stared directly at your lips. You placed a hand on his back, right where the bullet hit. Kylo gasped at the touch of your fingers, biting his lower lip.

"Please."


	6. Chapter 6- The Color Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader notices all the shades of black, the colors of the galaxy, and has a mishap with Kylo Ren walking in.
> 
> Kylo makes her his padawan after Reader demonstrates using the force.

(Y/N) sat alone, unattended in a room comprised of only varying shades of black everywhere. The bed that only laid in front of her was grand, and it most likely could fit four people. The mattress was layered beneath silky pillows, sheets, and blankets.

On the other hand, the seats were rather simply decorated. There were only a few pillows of different sizes and shapes, while the sleek table had a glass panel in the middle. Of course the room was plain, yet the view outside was astonishing. 

(Y/N) moved over towards the glass panels that stretched along the room to get a better glance of it all. Stars of different colors were aligned in formations, while galaxies were littered. Meteors and space debris floated around, and she could see a nearby planet. (Y/N) had never seen so much space before in her entire life. 

"Enjoying the view I see," she heard in a cold, emotionless, metallic voice. It was Kylo Ren, and he was adorning his helmet as he usually did. As he stepped on out of the restroom, done treating the injured area, (Y/N) brushed back a curl of (H/C) hair out of nervousness.

"What are you going to do to me now?" She asked, breath and words hitching. Who knew what he'd do to her? For all she knew, (Y/N) would be struck down by his lightsaber and brutal rage.

"Wait, that is all."

"What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't you just kill me now?"

He paced around the room, his hand still close to the area where he'd been struck. He now took a few steps closer.

"Soon, the Resistance will be trying to retrieve you back. They have always been morbidly committed to leaving no one behind," he said certain of his plan. "Rey especially will be determined to rescue you, before she's finished her training." He looked over at her, to check how stable she was hearing this.

Mixed feelings arose within her the more Kylo explained on. Strangely, they were happy, yet mad and sad.

"When she steps onto this ship, I can take a step closer to destroying the jedi." Kylo leaned in close to (Y/N). "In the mean time, you will be staying here in the Starkiller ship. Food, water, and other necessities will be given to you as needed," he said.

Her blood now boiled, her face a light rouge from the blood rushing to her face. She was so angry, so angry that she could just-

_CRASH!_

The table had now been broken into several nonsalvageable pieces. (Y/N) somehow tapped into the force - using her darker emotions- to ram the table against the wall behind Kylo. They both were wide eyed as they stared at her, not that she would know. Kylo fake coughed, as he took off his helmet; as an attempt to deliver an important message.

"And I suppose I will take you on as a pupil. We will start training soon." He looked at her nearly as arrogant as their first meeting together. His head was tilted upwards, his serious eyes looking down at (Y/N). "I will send for someone to clean up this mess that you've made." Kylo gestured towards the sad planks of wood. 

(Y/N) flushed again, since Kylo had called her out on it.

"Don't be rude about it," she said defensively. She shoved him farther away from her, trying to distance herself. She grabbed a black towel that hung loosely on a chair, and stormed off into the restroom. At least there she could get some privacy and relax with a shower. She muffled her complaints through the towel, before she got a whiff of it.

(Y/N) realized that she acted rashly without thinking again, and took Kylo's towel instead of the new one meant for her. It was too late for her to walk on out. Plus, she really didn't want to run across him again. (Y/N) sniffed it again, and it smelled of smoke, wood, and Kylo's natural scent.

Frustrated, she hopped into the shower and let the droplets hit her body. (Y/N) lathered up with the bar soap that everyone got, it wasn't anything special. She let all of the soapy residue wash off of her before stepping out. (Y/N) enveloped her body within the towel, and opened just a small crevice in the door. She skimmed the room, looking for anyone who could've possibly been there. She planned to change the towels before anyone could ever mention it.

What she didn't notice was the lack of a clean pair of clothes. It was too late as the bedroom door clicked open, and Kylo stood there frozen. (Y/N)' eyes trailed down to the neatly folded pile of clothing in his arms. 

"Good to know I'll be looking like a member of the First Order," she said laughing quite nervously. He looked at her wide eyed, clearly embarrassed at walking in. He walked over to the bed and picked up his helmet, replacing it with the change of clothing. He turned back to look at you again, helmet in hand. Slowly but , his eyes flickered between her face, and her body. He pursed his lips, and began to walk out not saying a word.

"Can you stop panicking over this and using my towel? You're practically screaming it repeatedly in your mind," Kylo said with his robotic voice. He wore the helmet again, his robes following behind him as he strolled out of the room. (Y/N) waited for the sound of the door closing before she bent over face first into the bed.

Frustrated muffles could be heard as she thought over what happened. She could see something in his eyes, the way the corners of his mouth twitched upward. Eventually, she got up and dried herself off. (Y/N) looked at the pile of black clothing, and she grudgingly admitted that they were to her tastes.

She laid each article in front of her, examining it all. (Y/N) noticed the pants were a bit roomy, but she could make do with them. She slipped them on easily, and stuffed them inside the knee high boots. The sleeveless blouse was more difficult to get on, considering how tight it hugged her body. It covered her neck completely, making it constricting around that area.

Next was the overbearing robe identical to Kylo's. (Y/N) cringed at the thought of matching him, her rival. Feeling rebelious, she ripped it up into four strips. The material looked even more tattered and tacky than ever before, but she didn't care. Her hands quickly crossed the first two pieces on her torso, making a "V" formation.

She secured them using a belt she had found in the closet, and they trailed down her sides. Then, she wrapped the other two just above her belt, with those trailing off the back and front of legs. Once again, she tucked them beneath the belt. (Y/N) had to admit, she looked some degree of attractive.

She laid down on the bed, her arms spread out like an eagle. She took deep breaths of air, audibly inhaling and exhaling. (Y/N) was laying on the enemy's bed, in his quarters, wearing what could be his clothing. It was a lot to process all at once.

"Plus, he walked in on me. Then, he checked me out." She said now holding her breath. (Y/N) ran her hands down her face, sighing. All there was left was silence.


	7. Wow I've been gone

I don't know if I should continue, since I'm not all that good at this and people might not actually be interested so


End file.
